(Kirk x Female Spock Drabbles) Illogical Feelings
by Vulcanlover12
Summary: "Spock, there's an Earth saying that actions speak louder than words." He moved to the point that he stood right in front of her and she had to tilt her head back slightly to look up at him. [Female Spock x Kirk]
1. Chess Rematches and Confessions

**A/N: Oh god, what have I done? This was just an idea I had one day. I'll possibly write a sequel to this. Or maybe this will be series of oneshots by request or random ideas. Review please!**

-Never Stop Hoping-

Jim smirked as he moved the final chess piece into place, effectively putting his opponent into checkmate. "I've got you again, Spock," he said, that flirty-Kirk-grin playing on his lips.

Spock observed the 3D Chess board thoroughly before raising a perfectly-slanted eyebrow. "It would seem so, Captain," she replied. "Would you care for a rematch?"

Jim's smirk went wider, "I do believe I would."

Jim had been growing close with his First Officer over the course of the first year of the Enterprise's fiver year mission. She'd always been (sorry for the pun) quite fascinating to him: her long and naturally straight black hair, her smooth yellowish skin, and her chocolate brown eyes always captivated him. Most of the time the female half-Vulcan had her hair down, cascading around the middle of her back, but on one of these rare occasions she had her hair wrapped into a fishtail braid, showing off her pointed ears.

For the first move of the rematch round, he moved his knight forward. Spock raised her eyebrow slightly at his action and countered with moving one of her pawns. This continued for about half an hour, both of them completely focused on winning against the other. People came and went, but all of the main bridge crew were scattered around the rec room, placing bets on who would win. McCoy, Sulu, and Uhara betted it would be Jim who won, but Chekov and Scotty had their hopes set for Spock.

They watched intently at he pair, who hardly noticed the others around them. Finally, Jim moved into the checkmate and looked at Spock. She had a slight smile in her eyes and he knew what that meant.

McCoy, Sulu, and Uhara collected their winnings with smirks and Spock excused herself to her quarters. She entered said quarters and let out a slight smile. She had let Jim win; quite amusedly so.

After a while she changed into her Vulcan nightgown, which complemented her curves quite well. It had a V-neck that reached her cleavage point, showing off her collar bones and smooth skin. She left her hair in the fishtail braid and sat at her desk, reaching into a drawer for her most-prized possession: her mother's necklace. It was golden chain and golden pendant with an orange-gold stone that was native to Vulcan in the middle.

She held the pendant in her hand and flipped it over reading the Vulcan inscription carved into the back: '_One must have the key to open their heart_.'

Then she heard a knock on her door. She looked up and called out, "Enter."

Jim walked into the room and raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw her. He'd never seen her wear something so...so...

"Is there something you request of me, Captain?" she asked, standing up at full attention.

"Uh, I-uh no. Nothing."

Spock raised that dang eyebrow again and tilted her head slightly, "Then why are you here, if I may ask?"

"Uh," _Come on Jim. Don't nosebleed. _"I was wondering if you let me win."

Knowing what he meant Spock shook her head, but the slight amusement in her eyes told him differently. "No Captain. The object of the game is to win. It would be illogical to 'let someone win'."

Jim scratched the back of his neck nervously and Spock noticed the worry in his normally bright hazel eyes. "Captain? Is there something troubling you?"

Jim chuckled bitterly, "More like someone."

Spock tilted her head as he gave his explanation. "Spock, there's an Earth saying that actions speak louder than words." He moved to the point that he stood right in front of her and she had to tilt her head back slightly to look up at him. "Captain, I-"

She was cut off by lips being planted firmly on hers as Jim's hands snaked their way around her waist. She froze, unknowing what to do. Jim broke the kiss and turned away, head lowered in shame. He walked to the door but Spock stood firmly in front of him, a fire he'd never seen in her eyes before.

Jim avoided her eyes, knowing what he'd done was illogical, to him and to Spock. But he surprised when Spock's soft voice filtered into his ears. "Jim. You did say that actions speak louder than words. And your actions did speak louder than any words you could've said. And...I believe...I feel the same way."

Jim's eyebrows shot up as Spock rested her hands on the sides of his neck and kissed him back. Being half-human did not often have an advantage, but this was an exception.


	2. Hope in Comfort

**A/N: Okay so I've decided that this'll just be a drabble thingy. Please Review!**

-Comfort-

(After The Wrath of Khan, beginning of The Search for Spock)

Jim stared off into the vast array of stars beyond the transparent aluminum that was his window to his quarters at the Starbase orbiting Earth. Grief, regret, anger broiling in his mind he finished off the third glass of brandy that he'd had.

He heard his door chime and he stood stiffly and opened the door. He was surprised to see Sarek standing there, in his traditional Vulcan robes. "Uh, Sarek. Hello, I wasn't expecting you."

Sarek nodded slightly, "Yes and I must apologize for the unexpected intrusion."

Jim blinked. "Oh no, it's fine. Would you like to enter?" Jim stepped away from the doorway and Sarek entered, observing the various antiques and paintings covering the cream-colored walls.

"I haven't seen you since...Babel, was it?" Jim asked, going over to the fireplace with Sarek following. "Yes it was indeed Babel. I heard what happened, and I'm sorry."

Jim turned to him shocked. Did he just apologize? "Uh, th-thanks."

Sarek sat down in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace and Jim copied his actions. "My daughter spoke of you frequently whenever she called Amanda and I."

Jim nodded, giving his father-in-law full attention. "And she was correct in all of her tales." Jim tilted his head slightly and Sarek continued, "She told of your bravery and wits. How you could and I quote, 'Make illogical decisions in tense situations under pressure most efficiently.'"

Jim chuckled bitterly, "That sounds like something she'd say about me." He stared into the fire for a moment before Sarek spoke again.

"Amanda told me to give you her sympathy. I give you my own as well." Jim nodded absently.

"How are you doing?"

That was unexpected, but of course it was Sarek, Spock the Unpredictable's father. Jim locked eyes with his father-in-law, "I'd tell you I was fine but that would be lying. I feel...conflicted. I feel like I could've done something to save her. Like I'm missing something that I missed earlier and she's trying to tell me so."

Sarek thought a moment before stating, "You said you could not get to Engineering until McCoy called you?"

"Yes."

"And you said he'd been unconscious?"

"Yes."

"...If my theory is correct than there might be a way to save Spock."

Jim shot out of his chair a bit too quickly for Sarek's liking, "How?! She's dead! We ejected her body onto the Genesis planet! How could we possibly save her?!"

Sarek, being the patient Vulcan he was, simply stood and regarded Jim with the statement of, "Do you have tapes of the engineering incident?"


	3. Strange Human Habits

**A/N: To my mother with love~~~**

-Strange Human Habits-

"Live long and prosper my daughter."

"_Peace and long life, father."_ The transmission ended and Amanda smiled. She walked over to her desk and pulled out her Terran pocket calendar from one of the drawers and opened the page to the current month. According to what her daughter had said, she started counting back the days. Five weeks and three days. When she reached the specific day she started drawing stars around the borders.

Sarek saw this and tilted his head slightly. "Amanda, what are you doing?"

Amanda nonchalantly replied, "Marking 'The Day'."

Amanda could've sworn her husband's eye twitched. She smirked and looked at him, "Does the thought of our daughter with someone make you squeamish Sarek?"

Sarek shook his head (almost a little too quickly). "No, I simply think it is illogical to mark the day that our future grandchild was originally conceived."

Amanda chuckled and continued to draw stars. "Humans have weird habits, Sarek."


	4. A Little Night Music

-A Little Night Music-

Spock was sitting out on the balcony of Jim's home in Iowa. She was reading a Vulcan history book of the first encounters with Terran.

"What are you doing out here?"

Spock simply turned the page of her book having reached the end of the previous. "Reading."

Jim sat down in the chair beside her quite noisily (at least to a Vulcan). He leaned back completely and looked up at the stars, which in return made his eyes sparkle. He smiled as he spied Vulcan: always in its place beside the left star of Orion's belt. He reached over and placed his hand on her knee, squeezing gently. Spock looked over the edge of her book at the action and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Human affection," Jim stated as though it were obvious. Spock nodded and went back to the smooth writing of the pages. "Did you ever gaze at the stars as a child?" he wondered out loud, looking at her.

She met his glittering hazel eyes with her own warm chocolate ones. "Vulcan does not have a night: it is 'day' all of the time." After a few moments of silence however, she continued. "Although stars are visible in aru."

Jim tilted his head slightly and she explained, "Vulcan's 'evening'."

This time she looked up at the stars with Jim, seeing the small glinting lights more easily in the case of Iowa because there were not as many lights there as there were in San Francisco. Just then Jim stood up and walked over to the antique radio that sat on the balcony's counter and flipped it on to an old twenty-first century song 'Irresistible'. (If anybody figures out which band this is from, plushy Spocks for them!)

He stood in front of the still-sitting Spock and held out a hand. She glanced at his hand and back up at him unsurely. He smiled, "Come on Spock, live a little. It's not like we're being watched." He gently pulled her to her feet and started moving his feet according to the rhythm.

_Don't try to make me stay_

_Or ask if I'm okay_

_I don't have the answer  
_

_Don't make me stay the night_

_Or ask if I'm alright_

_I don't have the answer_

_Heartache doesn't last forever_

_I'll say I'm fine_

_Midnight ain't no time for laughing_

_When you say good-bye_

_It makes your lips so kissable_

_And your kiss unmissable_

_Your fingertips so touchable_

_And your eyes irresistible_

_I've tried to ask myself_

_Should I see someone else?_

_I wish I knew the answer_

_But I know if I go now_

_If I leave and I'm on my own tonight_

_I'll never know the answer_

_Midnight doesn't last forever_

_Dark turns to light_

_Heartache flips my world around_

_I'm falling down, down, down, that's why_

_It makes your lips so kissable_

_And your kiss unmissable_

_Your fingertips so touchable_

_And your eyes irresistible  
__  
_

_It's in your lips and in your kiss_

_It's in your touch and your fingertips_

_And it's in all the things and other things that make you who you are_

_And your eyes, irresistible..._

Spock looked up at her husband and his eyes twinkled good-naturedly. He matched her lips with his for a moment before burying his face in her sweet-smelling hair.

"I love you, Spock," he murmured quietly.

"And I as well, Jim," she replied, equally quiet.

There's nothing like a little night music to bring contentedness.


End file.
